Snape's Story untitled so far
by pluvia
Summary: Severus Snape is a rather cartoony character in JK Rowling's books. What about when he had warm, youthful blood? Why is he so hardened and stern? Did he ever experience the love of life that defines childhood? Explore Snape's sad past that has created his


Snape's Story (Untitled so far)  
Author's Note (AN): I read this awesome story called, "The Serpent's Child" by Darkpurpleflame, about Tom Riddle, and it also had Severus, James, Remus, Peter, Lucius, Dominic LeFay, Lily, Cassandra McGonnagol, and everyone of that generation. I loved some of the side-stories, but my favorite was Severus'. I cover some of it here, but I wish Darkpurpleflame would do another piece on that, cuz I loved the ideas that popped up there. So, I stole most of Severus' past from s/he, in fact I write accounts and often steal dialogue from exact events from the story, and I'm considering it more of a respect/homage thing. It's as if that's something that happened, and I'm one historian, s/he's another. I'm kinda tired as I write this, so I know it sounds stupid. If you're reading this b4 you read the story, give it a chance! Just a note, you'll love this story a heck of a lot more if you read Darkpurpleflame's. I loved their story, and I hope they like my different viewpoint of it. So everybody, check that one out.  
  
Another thing about this story is that it takes place when the fourth book did, so it's my invented fourth year.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Dominic Lupin and Lucy (Hermione's roommate). Some of the plot belongs to me, but the rest belongs to Darkpurpleflame (See the AN) and the all-powerful JK Rowling. That's for the lawyers.  
Hermione raked her crazy orange curls away from her face before swinging her bag onto her shoulder. She and her friends had double potions with Slytherin. Slytherin was one of the four houses that made up the Hogwarts community. The natural rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Hermione's house, was an element of school spirit at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Realizing she'd be late, Hermione broke into a casual jog. 'Double Potions' was simply a shortened way of saying that she shared the potions class with the other fourth years from Slytherin. Every Gryffindor loathed potions class for one reason: Professor Snape, their irritable, Slytherin-biased teacher. Hermione, like her housemates, shared the sentiment.   
  
Hogwarts, a very old (we're speaking in terms of thousands of years) and reputable school, was situated in a huge castle, unparalleled in its splendor. Over the years, the visits to her muggle home taught her not to take it for granted. She sighed as she strode across the marble floor, down a great hallway full of antique portraits. Potions class took place in the dungeons.  
  
"Hi Harry! Ron, wait up!" Cried Hermione as she ran to catch up with her friends. Though they looked forward to a dreary class, their spirits were lifted; the Halloween dance lay ahead. "Hermione! Where've you been? Ron wanted to tell you-Fred and George played a killer prank on Percy!" Harry yelled. The Fred, George, and Percy of whom he spoke were Ron's older brothers. While Fred and George were jovial jokesters, Percy was the perfect one. All three of them were great friends of the trio.  
  
"Really? You'd think they'd stop by the time they'd gotten their business off the ground. Once a joker, always a joker, I guess," Hermione sighed. Ron joined in, "Well, that's the beauty of it; imagine: Percy thinks he's finally rid of the buggers. Ah, but they've started a business of their own, for all of the aspiring pranksters out there, in need of guidance. Of course, being in the business, they need to keep fresh ideas circulating," As they rounded a corner into Snape's dungeon, Hermione said, "Well, tell me already!"  
  
Unfortunately, Hermione spoke a little too loudly, not realizing that they were late. The classroom was silent, and her wail rung out across the desks, straight to Snape. "Yes, do tell," he hissed with mock interest. "Wh..." Ron managed to stammer. "On second thought," Snaped boomed, then returning to a soft hiss he spat, "None of us are interested," He paused. "Let's make it... fifteen points from Gryffindor. Not only were you late, but you interrupted my class. Please seat yourselves before you get detentions,"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry nervously made their way to their seats. Neville gave Hermione a weak smile, and they continued the lesson. The dungeon was a dark, dank, dismal place that smelled sickeningly of different disgusting ingredients. Most of the ingredients were animal and plant matter and by-products, making an atrocious ensemble. The students were used to the smell after having spent four years attending classes there, though it always took a moment for nausea to wear off.  
  
Harry and Hermione were partners, and they chopped up Newts and Karp hearts, cracking jokes and occasionally socking each other on the shoulder. Snape slowly walked past each row, watching peoples' projects. "Neville, it's a salamander. It won't eat you alive." He hissed as he passed. "Nice work Parvatti; just make sure that the acid doesn't splash up when you drop ingredients in the cauldron," He continued, looking down at the students. He paused as he reached Harry and Hermione. "Blllecch! It's aliiiive!" Harry exclaimed in a silly voice. "Look at its eyeball," Hermione observed as she squeezed the newt's face, making the slimy little orbs bulge. They both laughed, and Hermione leaned against Harry's shoulder.  
  
Hermione started as she realized Snape was looking down at them with disdain. 'What a creep. We were just having fun. Does he never feel the joy of life?' Hermione thought to herself as she looked up into his cold black eyes. 'Like brother and sister. They're so happy...' Snape thought. For a moment, something ached deep within him. Hermione noticed him wince for a second, then harden once again. "K...Keep to your work you two," He said, stammering for a moment, then booming coldly. "Yes sir," Hermione said, still thinking to herself. She waited for him to pass with his ghostly stride, then she whispered quickly, "Harry, did you see that?" "See what?" He said out loud. She quickly shushed him, but Snape hadn't noticed. They turned back to their work.   
  
A day later, they had the same class with Hufflepuff, one of the much nicer houses. The trio of friends wasn't late this time, but halfway into the period, something happened. That day they were working with very expensive material: Unicorn tail hairs, Hippogriff feathers, and most valuable of all, Dragon heartstrings. Any dragon material is very rare, as dragons are rare and endangered creatures, especially those useful in potions. Snape warned them of these things, and they were to be very careful in handling these objects. Neville Longbottom, not a very graceful person by character, accidentally put the dragon's heartstring into the cauldron before the unicorn hair, making it explode. He was paired with Harry and Hermione, but was closest to the cauldron, and the only one to make contact with the volatile liquid.  
  
"Watch out, it's gonna blow!" Harry had yelled beforehand, and he and Hermione had run for cover under some nearby desks. Little Neville Longbottom, naturally nervous by nature, was pinned to the spot, his eyes bulging at the sight of the green slime launching out of the cauldron and onto his chubby form. He wailed out in shock, and... SPLAT! He was covered in it, and suddenly purple boils popped up all over his quaking body. Unfortunately, his mouth had been open as he wailed, and a large green serpent sprung from it. It calmly twisted its way across his head and down his back. Snape was on the scene in an instant, and he grabbed the snake behind its head, taking it, and the shaking Neville, out of the dungeon. As he turned the corner out the door he bellowed, "Stay put, move away from the cauldron, and wait until I come back,"  
  
Snape returned after about twenty minutes, to find all of the students at the front of the room. "Granger. Potter. Detention! Twenty points from Gryffindor. Longbottom could have died! Now I must deal with aiding in his recovery. I want to see you here in the dungeons tonight," Snape projected with his usual cold fury.  
  
The thought of detention hung in Hermione's mind for much of the day, although a newly transferred American fourth year got her attention. His name was Dominic. He was very different from the other students. Though he was modest and open to new experiences, he had a very defined American taste in muggle music, clothing, and film. Hermione liked this, as she was raised by muggle parents, and oblivious to the magical world for much of her life. He didn't notice her... yet.   
  
That evening after dinner, Hermione put the finishing touches on her homework before meeting up with Harry, and setting off with Ron's encouragement. As they descended from the grandeur of the castle to the dingy dungeons, Hermione felt a little voice of panic in her stomach. It surprised her, because she and her friends had gotten countless detentions since their very first year, and they'd had much more frightening conversations with Snape. Harry let out a sigh and gave her a pat on the shoulder.   
  
"Thank you for being punctual, for once," The two teens heard Snapes voice, but didn't see him. "Er, Professor?" Harry stammered. "I'm in the store room, to your left," They walked down to the front of the room, hesitantly made their way past the desks, and found themselves in a very smelly room. There was a low ceiling and long rows of shelves. There were so many strange jars and bottles. "Ah, there you are. I have quite a bit of work for you," Snape hissed with satisfaction. "You'll be filling out order forms from a catalog. It's rather labor intensive, and I'm grateful for your kind assistance" Snape smirked.  
  
After about an hour of looking up items in a catalog and recording their codes and prices, Snape asked Hermione to help cork bottles full of fresh potions. She was corking one bottle when she suddenly started sneezing. Harry ran up and provided his handkerchief ("Are you okay?" he asked with a furrowed brow; "I'm [sniff] fine! [sniff]"). Snape quickly turned away, but they didn't notice. "You're sure?" Harry inquired. "I'm probably just allergic or something," she insisted. No one saw it, but Snape's trembling fingers rested on his forehead. "Okay... So, do you want me to switch jobs with you?" Harry proposed. Hermione was still sniffling. "Yeah, sure,"  
  
~*~*~  
"What's wrong?" the seventeen year-old witch cooed, swiping her flaming red hair out of her soulful green eyes. A handsome, adolescent Severus Snape responded tiredly, "I have some... family matters... weighing on my mind. You know what that's like," He attempted at a weak chuckle. Lily had a far away look in her eyes as she nodded. She had recently been orphaned. Her natural father still lived, but the man who raised her had died about a year and a half beforehand, and her mother about six months ago.   
  
"Lily, you're the best friend I've ever had; you'll understand this. Please forgive me...please..." Severus started to softly sob. Lily put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me," she whispered. "It was for Evelyn... You know I'd do anything... I couldn't live without her..." The soft hand on his shoulder turned to a claw with a death grip, and the Hogwarts express car disappeared along with Lily. Then an image passed before his eyes. A beautiful girl, age fifteen, started to stumble. Dizzy and disoriented she fell to her hands and knees, her raven-black hair falling out of her ponytail and into her face. She tries to fight, but she falls; her eyes close, and she becomes motionless. Severus yells and struggles, but he can't reach her.  
  
Professor Severus Snape wakes abruptly, old and alone, with a cold sweat breaking across his forehead. He begins to weep.  
  
~*~*~  
After a torturous detention session, Hermione was relieved to enter her dorm room. Her roommate Lucy was flopped on her bed, which was next to Hermione's. "'Mia (Maya)," She said, waving her feet in the air as she was flopped on her stomach. Hermione turned, having heard the term of endearment her friend always used. "Yeah?" she said.   
  
Lucy cocked an eyebrow, looked at the floor modestly, and a wicked smile formed on her face. She brought her gaze to Hermione's eyes slowly as she said, "I saw you making eyes at a certain someone in transfiguration!" Lucy giggled as Hermione looked away and said, "Well, someone must have transfigured your brain to mush," not able to repress the blushing smile on her face. "Dominic's pretty cute though, don't you think?" Lucy said grinning. The smile on Hermione's face disappeared. "Yeah, but he'd never think that of me," She lamented. "You know, you have lots of potential. Here, let me try something..." Lucy grabbed some makeup and hair ties.  
  
Lucy played with Hermione's looks late into the night, while they giggled and talked. Hermione had learned over the years with her roommate that Lucy was very shy with people she didn't know. With close friends, she lit up and it was hard to get her to stop talking! Of course, she was even shyer around teachers.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day at breakfast, Ron took one look at Hermione and rubbed his eyes. "Who are you, and what did you do with our friend?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione squinted at him and said, "Please don't act so surprised, you twit," "Okay, it is her!" Ron said, and got slugged on the shoulder by the indignant redhead. She had her hair in an exotic bun in which it was pinned straight up, giving the effect of a peacock's tail behind her head. Two wispy pieces of hair framed her face, which was modestly made up, giving her a creamy complexion, and making her eyes stand out.   
  
"This isn't about Dom, is it?" Harry asked. "Shut up!" She exclaimed in a sharp half-whisper. "Oh-ho!" Ron exclaimed, grinning. "Please stop it." She said glaring at them. "Fine," Harry said sympathetically. "Why should I?" Ron tested her. "Ron, sod off," Harry groaned. Hermione dropped her bag and began eating. Lucy quietly sat next to her. She heard a whisper in her ear. "Now it's obvious that you look good. Why else would they be so uncomfortable. Even they notice it!" Hermione turned questioningly at Lucy, who cocked an eyebrow and half-smiled. Hermione turned back to her food, and let out a satisfied little "Hmm,"  
  
Later that day, she was paired with Dominic for Transfiguration. Even hardened Professor McGonagoll let a little momentary smile grace her lips, but it was short-lived. At lunch, Dominic sat with Harry, Ron, Lucy, and her. They talked, laughed, and had fun. Dom was part of the gang.   
  
That evening, Harry and Hermione found that Draco Malfoy, a despicable Slytherin, his bodyguard friend, Crabbe, and surprisingly, Dominic would join them in their detention. When Hermione entered Snape's dungeon, she groaned quietly. Though it might be refreshing to have Dominic there, she new they would have trouble with Malfoy and Crabbe. Dom sauntered over to Snape and checked in. "Ah, I guess I'll have you next term, Mr. Lupin. Funny, I had a very good friend named Dominic-Dominic LeFay. He went to this very school, though he was actually from El Salvador," Snape said. Hermione came to check in.   
  
Having heard this dialog, Hermione quietly asked, "You... had a good friend?" Snape looked down at her for a tense moment. Then he loosened. "Yes. Lord Voldemort... he ... made Lefay's end. They were dark times." It was as if Snape was in a trance. There was some silence. "So Dom, are you related to Remus Lupin?" "Oh yes! He's my uncle. He was always a cool person," Dominic said. "Potter, Granger, and Malfoy-You cork the potions over there-Dominic, you fill out these forms. I'll demonstrate how. Granger, if you have any allergy problems, inform me and I'll move you." They divided and dispatched in Snape's almost military fashion.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Draco worked in silence at first, but soon enough Draco was stirring up trouble. "Granger, what happened to you?" "Malfoy, give it up," Harry groaned. "What, like you did your dignity?" Malfoy was really into this. Harry hated picking fights, but this was necessary. "How can you talk about dignity, being seen with those buffoons Crabbe and Goyle, let alone being friends with them," Harry taunted. "At least I don't consort with mudbloods and impoverished muggle-lovers," Malfoy spat. That was it. Harry was so tired of always hearing him taunt his friends.   
  
Hermione walked back to their workstation after having grabbed some more bottles to be corked. She found Malfoy and Harry facing off, while Dominic watched from the sideline. He nervously ran his hand through his blonde hair, and let out a large breath. "Keep out interference," Harry said, nodding to Dominic. Harry and Malfoy rolled up their sleeves. "Oh god. Harry, this is pointless! Stop-" Hermione wailed. She saw that Snape was in the storeroom with the door cracked. Why didn't he hear them? She ran toward the boys, but Dom grabbed her at the waist. "Let me go! Make them stop-Dominic, you know nothing can be gained from this," She yelled. "Let him get it out of his system," Dominic whispered into her ear.   
  
But Snape did hear. He stood behind the cracked door watching. As he saw it unfold, he was taken somewhere distant.  
  
"Severus, this is pointless! He apologized, and it was an accident. He only knocked me over, for heaven's sake!" Evelyn yelled as she tried to dissuade her enraged brother. "This is the last straw. He has constantly offended me in my own house, at my own dinner party..." The boy's stride quickened. Another fourteen year-old, Remus Lupin, walked before him. They reached the rec room. "Dominic, prevent any interference," Severus said, nodding to his friend. Dominic nodded in acknowledgement.   
  
Severus approached Remus, who met him with a punch. They began to exchange blows. "Severus!" Evelyn yelled as she ran towards them. Dominic caught her around the waist and wouldn't let her through. "Dominic, let me go!" "Just let him get it out of his system," he said, his latino accent becoming thicker in the heat of the moment She cried, "Dominic, they'll kill each other!" She screamed as Remus struck Severus down.   
  
Lily entered the room, seeing what was happening. Evelyn stopped struggling, and clutched her head. When she let out a choked whimper, Dominic, thinking he was holding her too tightly, let her go. Her knees gave in, and blinded by her migraine, she fell. Lily yelled, "Severus! If you'd stop for a moment, you might notice Evelyn needs help!" Suddenly they both stopped, eyes wide. Dominic was able to catch Evelyn's head before it hit the floor, and was kneeling over her. Severus was obviously badly hurt, but he rushed to Evelyn and lifted her from the ground. He glared at Remus, then carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"What was that, Sev? Is she okay?" Cassandra inquired when they reached the bedroom. Severus grunted softly as he set Evelyn down on the bed. He proceeded to unclasp her shawl so that she'd be comfortable, then covered her with her quilt. "Dom, could you please grab that little vile on the desk?" Dominic hurried over to Evelyn's desk, grabbed the vile, and brought it to his friend. Severus carefully lowered his sister's lip, and poured the potion into her mouth. Her sharp, irregular breaths seemed to ease, and become more rhythmic. "When my mother was late in the pregnancy, she fell down the staircase. The child would have died if it weren't so strong. Dominic knows that from the time he tried to duel her!" Dominic shuddered.   
  
"So, Evelyn survived, but was born premature, and with a strange illness. She's a phenomenal person, but she often has migraines and faints. Her potion must have worn out because of the stress..." Severus eyed the floor with shame. "It's okay, Sev. It's not your fault." Cassandra walked over to Severus, and supported him as they started towards the door. Severus was so worried that he hadn't realized how much he hurt.  
  
"Dominic, they'll kill each other!" Hermione yelled, struggling. Malfoy knocked Harry to the floor, and Hermione screamed. "What is going on?" Snape said slowly, entering the room. Then he quickly, sharply said, "Lupin, let go!" Dominic did so at once. Malfoy stood up straight as Harry bled on the floor. "Lupin. Granger. Go clean up your friend. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin. You started it. Harry, five points from Gryffindor," Hermione and Dominic supported Harry as they all left the dungeon for the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy cussed to himself.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The Halloween dance was three days away, and Hermione had her heart set on Dominic. 'It might be a crazy goal,' she thought to herself, 'to dance with him. Well, at least now we talk. He's acknowledged my existence, which is definitely a step forward.'   
  
Meanwhile, across the hall and a few beds down, Dominic was thinking, 'I'm so glad I've made new friends. Lucy's sweet, but shy. Harry's pretty cool, but he can't fight very well. That wimp Malfoy had him, and didn't even need help from Crabbe. I don't know Ron as well yet, but I've heard a lot about his father, and respect the guy a lot. Aww, and that Hermione! She's so smart. She's always the first to figure stuff out in class, and she remember's everything to be used later. You know, she's kinda cute too. She has engaging eyes. She wouldn't like me though. I hope she doesn't hate me for what happened last night. I mean, she was probably right about them fighting-it's stupid and reckless. Snape seemed a little sensitive about my restraining her...'  
  
"Magnus, I can't do this to him. It's not fair..." The middle aged witch whispered, soft pain penetrating her tone. "Isabel, shhh," Magnus whispered in response, hugging his wife and stroking her jet-black hair. "You know that Severus would do anything to save Evelyn. They have such a strong bond. He'll have to betray his dear friend, but we need this alliance with Belinda. She may not be able to save Evelyn, but Severus can use his apprenticeship to do so himself. He's our best hope. Once he saves her, we can pull away from Belinda and the Death Eaters. We'll end the killing and torturing, and be a family..."  
  
The fire flickered, projecting its fallible golden light across the handsome parlor's antique furniture and priceless heirlooms. Isabel quietly wept onto Magnus' soft shoulder deep into the night. "We have each other. We can make it through... Shh, it'll be okay," Magnus whispered to his life-long partner.  
  
"If you want to save your sister, you'll have to help me..." The strawberry blonde potions mistress smirked at the young teen, "Help me eliminate Lily and her mother. A deal is a deal,"  
  
A bewitched muggle hand raised its knife, and the old graveyard keeper changed the fate of the world. A beautiful redhead set her honey-colored eyes upon the rough gravestone. "Dilland, its my way of thanking you for everything. You were a great friend and husband. The girls miss you so much, Petunia most of all." Then a scream rang across the cold hill on that morning, as Rosemary Riddle joined the myriad souls laid to rest there. Her fiery red hair fell across the wet grass, and was joined by glimmering crimson. Belinda let out a nervous breath, and turned, her robes billowing behind her.  
  
Regret, guilt and emptiness were slathered heavily upon Snape's hardened heart.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ron Weasley, what is the matter with you?" Hermione finally insisted after hours of silence in the library. It was late in the evening, and Ron hadn't been distracted from his homework by a single frivolous comment. "Nothing. I'm just studying. Am I not supposed to be quiet? You can't bother me both ways. It's always, 'you're too loud, you can't focus,' and now that I'm quiet, you think something's wrong with me," Ron looked disheartened and frustrated as he returned to his parchment.   
  
Hermione paused before trying to respond. "Well, Ron, it's just in your nature. I mean, as annoying as it may be sometimes, it's your personality, and something that your friends accept about you." Hermione said hesitantly. "Yeah, Ron. Friends accept each other, retarded or not!" Harry chuckled and playfully punched Ron on the shoulder. Ron didn't lift his gaze. "Ron, you're acting put out. I know something's wrong," Hermione crouched down and tried to see Ron's eyes. He crossed his arms, and finally mumbled something. "Sorry mate, could you speak up?" Harry said. Ron reluctantly projected. "Bill's getting married," "What? To whom?" Harry exclaimed. "Why are you upset? Aren't you happy to have a sister-in-law?" Hermione asked. "I'm not upset about the fact he's marrying. It's just that-that I'm not going to get to be at the wedding," Ron let out a puff of air that blew his bright red hair out of his eyes.   
"Oh, Ron I'm so sorry," Everyone turned, surprised to see a certain somebody walk up... 


End file.
